


Untitled

by AMudbloodAndAGoofball



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sex, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMudbloodAndAGoofball/pseuds/AMudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Helena get up to some fun on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its short and the first girl on girl smut I've EVER written! So I'm sorry if its bad.
> 
> I don't own these characters or the show, you know the drill. 
> 
> Comments would be appreciated but not necessary!

Myka pulled at the sleeve of her jumper in an attempt to get it off and somehow managed to got her head stuck in it despite being usually very co-ordinated. Apparently having me lying beneath her, trapped between her thighs throws said co-ordination out the window. I giggled as Myka continued to wrestle with the jumper.

"Don't laugh" came a muffled growl from the curly haired woman above me. 

"I'm sorry darling, you just look so cute" I smiled as she eventually got the jumper over her head.

"I wasn't going for cute" she said in a faux agitated voice as she threw her jumper towards the bed room door. Before I even got a chance to giggle at her again or make a witty retort, Myka's lips were hungrily attacking my neck. Teeth grazed across my pulse point as cold hands moved from ribs to hips and back again. 

"Myka! Your hands are freezing!" I eventually said. Apparently all my co-ordination and normal thought processes go out the window too.

"Tough" Myka says, her voice muffled again but this time by the curve of my breast where she is currently giving all her attention. Myka's freezing cold hands moved to my back where they attempted to undo my bra. I arched my back of the bed to give her better access. As soon as I did, she managed to un hook it easily before pulling the straps from my shoulders, tossing it to the floor with her discarded jumper.   
The minute her hands made contact with my breasts, my nipples hardened. If not from desire than cold. I watched Myka's face; her lips slightly parted and both eyes flicking from breasts to face to stomach and back again, repeating the same pattern several times before I spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" She didn't answer, she just stared into my eyes before softly kissing my lips.

"I love you, Helena" She said. I looked her dead in the eyes, my lips re-connecting with hers instead of giving an answer. She knew exactly what I would say anyway. We said it to each other before we slept, when we woke up in the morning and before either one of us left the Warehouse or state on an assignment.   
The kiss picked up pace and I was really getting into it, my hands running up and down Myka's back, stopping to un-hook her bra. She threw it aside and kissed my neck, my collar bones, my shoulder and then back to where she was only a few moments ago, hovering above my breasts.

"Ah, there I was" She grinned as she pulled one nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Her tongue rolled over my tightened nipple as her left hand attacked my knickers. I moaned loudly as her attention moved from one nipple to the other. Somehow, in what became the tangled mess of our legs, we both lost our pants and were completely naked. Myka slipped a thigh between mine, her mouth now creating bruises on my ribs. I took the opportunity and began to rock my hips, grinding hard against Myka's leg. This time she moaned. 

The kisses moved from under my breasts to my belly button to the inside of my thigh, I missed the contact of her leg but suspicion told me I wouldn't have to wait very long for something better. Myka spread my legs just a little wider and blew cold air over my sex. It felt so good despite being nearly as cold as her hands. My hand made contact with her hair the minute her tongue found my entrance. She thrust inside my wet folds a couple of times before sneaking up to my clit, giving it a couple of flicks with her tongue and went back to her previous activity.

I loved it when we made love. It seemed so simple and so complex, so wild and so calm, so relaxed and so lustful all at the same time. And nothing, nothing, felt as good and giving yourself over so completely to the one person who knows you better than anyone. 

Myka removed her tongue and replaced them with two long fingers that fit inside me perfectly. Her lips were wrapped around my clit, sucking softly to bring the most pleasure. It hadn't taken long for her to find out what really gets me riled up and what gets me to come quickly. Tonight she was going for the latter. Myka's thrusts became harder, my hips rocking in the same time, meeting each thrust with expert timing. We'd done this dance enough to appreciate how each others bodies worked.  
My fingers got knotted in her hair as I pulled her closer than possible. She chose that moment to add a third finger to the two already pumping inside me, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. I moaned her name over and over again, trying to take in as much air as possible. The three fingers curled at the same time as teeth grazed my clit and that was all it took to push me over the edge. I screamed Myka's name, not really caring if anyone else heard, my hand pulling Myka's hair perhaps a little too tight. 

I road out my climax gripping on to Myka with as much power as I physically had left. When it stopped, Myka climbed back to the top of my body where she laid beside me, propped up on one elbow, I could almost feel her smirking down at me. My eyes were closed, my breathing was heavy and we were both covered in sweat. When I opened my eyes, Myka's look of the cat that got the cream wanted to make me laugh but I refrained.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, looking up at my lover. The woman who had saved me so many times. The woman with whom just drinking coffee with felt like a privilege.

"Oh nothing" She grinned at me. I knew she was just satisfied with the job she'd done, but I wasn't going to ruin her moment.

"Liar" I joked, lightly slapping her on the arm, a grin spreading across my face. She closed her eyes and slid on to her back. Bad idea, that gave me an advantage. 

"You're turn!" I yelled as I pulled myself on top of her, my right leg instantly finding its spot between hers.

"Oh and one last thing," I said, leaning down to kiss the woman underneath me. I could hear the sound of rain pounding against the window, one of my favourite sounds.

"What's that? She giggled against my lips, two strong arms wrapping firmly around my waist.

"I love you, Myka" I smiled at her. I winked at her before setting to work on the same path she'd worked on me. No matter how many times we did this, it always felt like the first time.


End file.
